


Caged Bird

by Petitprincess



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everyone take a chill pill, Gold Hat needs to chill, M/M, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Villainous, Sassy White Hat, Slow Burn, White Hat also needs to chill, at least I hope, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: A simple mistake compromised his mission, leading to an enticing capture and servitude to a new master, one that was fully prepared to keep his captive darling forever.





	1. Operation Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl, skinny penis! Before anyone gets upset, no, I am not abandoning Inescapable. I just really wanted to work on something else, so that way Inescapable doesn't get possibly boring. This might have slow updates, so be warned with that. Also, Gold Hat was created by both me and Amarynthia...although, she mostly birthed him. I'm just the absentee mother. Go check her out because her fics are amazing! She even made the damn summary, go read her fics!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Get in and get out, get in and get out, get in and get out! That’s all you have to do. That is all that you were assigned to do. Just steal. It’s like taking candy from a acid-spitting, three fingered, hole ridden, and pus spouting baby. Nothing can go wrong._

Despite this crappy pep talk, White Hat found himself still sitting in the shadows within the stone gates leading to a sumptuous, towering golden castle. He took a deep breath as he saw servants speaking to a gatekeeper, whilst carrying a wagon full of supplies and wares. He wasn’t really sure what a lackadaisical king would do with wares, but he figured that would also make it easier to take, thus making it easier on his conscious.

The light grey eldritch was tasked with stealing a golden pearl cane that’s said to hold unfathomable powers. ….Or at least he believed that was the case. When he asked his mentor, better known as an ancient, what exactly he was supposed to retrieve, he got the oh-so helpful answer of, “I don’t fucking know.”

Plus, the more he questioned, the more insults got thrown at him like “moron” or “ignoramus” or, and this is one his ancient learned recently, “pathetic”. So, he just decided to say “screw it” and just jumped into the mission blind. However, this ancient had also warned him about the creature he was going to face was nothing like he has seen before, and it would be wise to keep his powers to a minimum.

 _...Yeah, okay. He’s obviously just trying to scare you. Don’t worry about it. Just...just...just don’t use too much power in there._ As soon as White heard the gates creak as they lifted up, he whispered a spell to make himself invisible, then as the wagon was passing by, he hopped inside. The suppliers only stopped for a second, surprised at the sudden weight, but just shrugged it off and continued to walk inside.

Trying not to get caught up in the grand architecture or roaring waterfalls or fluttering pixies, White Hat thought to himself as to what he was all warned about. _Let’s see: Use basic magic, try to be as unpredictable as possible (how the fuck do you ev- whatever.),  don’t make any sounds, and get in and get out. Great. Great. This is great. I’m happy. Thanks Ancient._

White Hat felt the wagon stop and he looked around at his surroundings. He was in front of a large Romanesque marble and stone building that was labeled “LIBRARY”, warm golden light emanating from the windows of the mahogany doors, and in front of the building was a 3 tiered marble fountain that seemed to run off near a gigantic waterfall. In other words, this is not where he needs to be.

He could’ve sworn the bridge immediately connected with the castle. At least it did each time he went to scope out the place ...Well, no matter. The light eldritch slowly climbed out the wooden wagon as soon as he saw the guards speaking to, what he assumed to be, the librarian. The cart jostled a little, but not enough to alert anyone. He let out a small breath and muttered a quick teleportation spell to get to the courtyard.

He figured the spell couldn’t have been too much magic usage, considering the two places were right next to each other. However, he still wished he didn’t need to say the spells. He couldn’t wait to just snap his fingers and just have the magic do the rest, instead of wasting his time. White Hat shook himself back into reality as he quickly walked up towards the castle, ignoring the tree ladened pathway that seemed to be forever covered with crisp golden brown, yellow, and red leaves.

White Hat knew it would be stupid to use the front doors, so he quickly circled around the back. Just to end up quickly hiding behind a tower that was connected by the castle via bridge. His eyes widened in confusion as he saw a spear wielded guard...with a jackal’s head. ...Who the hell was this person and just...why?? He had no time to think about it, as the dog headed guard immediately sniffed the air and had its ears perked, looking for the trespasser. White heard the being lowly growl as he drew nearer to his location.

This thing just isn’t going to make it easier for him, is it!? He sighed annoyingly and whispered yet another spell, twirling his hand in the process, and had conjured a red rubber ball in his hand. Peeking out from his hiding place, White saw the guard with his head turned, sniffing the air once more. The light grey eldritch took a calming breath and prayed to whoever was watching that this will work.

He let out a small whistle, listened to the dog guard make a grunt, and then tossed the ball down the stone pass. He heard the dog headed guard whimper a bit before it got down on all fours- _Why??_ -and immediately chased after the enticing ball, yipping the whole time.

White stared at the retreating figure for a moment before whispering, “Freak.”

The eldritch continued to run around to the back of the castle and found that there was a window opened. Luckily, he wasn't stupid….so he knew not to go into the obvious trap. He casted his invisibility spell once more and walked more alongside the back. White Hat found a servant that left through a wooden door in the back and quickly ran towards the door before it could close. The servant- now with a bird’s head -got slightly ruffled from the random breeze fluttering by, but didn’t even bother doing anything.

 _Alright...this has been pretty easy so far...I don’t trust it._ Keeping that thought in mind, White walked further inside the dark room and blinked his visible eye twice, activating his night vision. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by numerous of crates. He also noticed fairies and pixies fluttering around, possibly checking inventory. He didn’t attempt to use his invisibility again, but just hid behind a crate until all the tinging noises had quieted.

After a couple of moments, the tinging had stopped and White peeked out from the box, sighing in relief at seeing no one there. Granted, he could’ve easily have had easily killed those tiny creatures, but he still wasn’t going to risk getting caught. He stretched as he stood and looked around the spacious room filled seemingly ceiling to floor with boxes, crates, and sacks. White Hat sighed, “Well...this gets me nowhere.”

He thought of another spell to use, but felt it was too risky to use anymore magic, considering he was warned this being consumes it. It made White shiver thinking about a being that could just immediately seek out a target just like that, and it made him wonder who exactly he was dealing with. His pondering was cut short when he heard voices. _More guards? Why does one need so many? Acting if someone could just break in that easily...this being I’m stealing from better not be some defenseless old man, again! I’m not snapping off any legs this time!_

White Hat quickly hid behind a barrel, using his invisibility spell once more, and heard the door open up. He heard two voices come inside the room and listened closely to their conversation.

“Did you hear about Pharaoh allowing all his servants to come to dinner today? Saying something about a surprise?”

“Really? Wh-What do you think he wants? Did we do something wrong? Is someone getting beheaded? Or-Or-”

Suddenly, one of the guards started laughing, startling White Hat from how close the person was. He figured the brief silence was probably the guard comforting the other. How...revolting. Obviously. They should be afraid of someone who’s possibly that high in power. ...Assuming being a Fair-oh gave you that type of power to execute you...does it? He really needed to catch up on his studying.

He flinched when he felt the barrel being lifted, but quickly covered his mouth to not allow any sound to come up, remembering he has the invisibility spell. The one comforting guard continues, “Don’t worry! Pharaoh Gold Hat is nothing but kind. He most likely just wants to catch us up on the most popular Netflix show.”

“....What is Netflix?”

“Ya rae! We have so much to teach you, little one!”

After a while, he heard the door slowly shut and he let go of the invisibility spell. _Huh….So this being is named Fair-oh Gold Hat?_ _Could he also be my kind? Well, maybe if I just explain myself he will under-STAFF!_ He loudly cheered in his head as he shuffled over to the golden scripture engraved staff with a giant pearl resting on the top. He picked up the staff and saw if he could read it, considering that this Gold Hat person could be an eldritch as well. Unfortunately, it only held the repeated writings scribbled: كذبت and kadhabat.

He assumed they both meant the same thing, but he didn’t care. He could finally get out of this damn place! He walked over to the door he came inside from at a slow pace, twirling the cane as he did. His ancient told him that this would be a dangerous mission, and yet he got the staff and the cane so quickly! He chuckled as he swung the door open, “You’re always so paranoid, Es-”

“Oh, don’t leave so soon! I was enjoying watching your every move!”

White Hat blinked at the clothed chest he was looking at and then his eyes slowly traveled up. Well...he was right. This person is an eldritch. From what he saw before he immediately slammed the door and ran off, the eldritch had ebony dark skin that had swirls of gold patterned on it. His eyes were completely dark, excluding gold pupils that were shaped like a gear for some odd reason. His attire was gold and black- who fucking cares!? What was _that!?_

He knew that he was being as careful as possible, even using the smallest of spells! There was no way that... _thing_ could’ve easily tracked him down that easily. He sprinted down the, surprisingly empty, hallway and just ran in any direction he could. A part of him wanted to jump out a window, but he was sure even he would be able to survive a fall from that height. So, he just ran inside a random room and slightly closed the door, thanking the Elder Gods for the door to be silent upon closing.

He had his back up against the door and tensed up when he heard shoes clacking on the floor. After a while, he heard that ebony eldritch’s voice call out, “Oh, come out now! I’m too brittle and old to be playing such games for such a spry youngin like you!”

White just mumbled, “Fuck off.”

He instantly regretted it when he heard the stepping stop and then come towards his direction. He held the staff up over his head, readying to attack Gold Hat if he ever came in. Once the stepping got near the door and the light grey eldritch tightened his grip, the clacking started moving away from him. Until the sound had continued to soften, he finally dropped his position with a heavy sigh. He whispered, “Finally.”

“Did you lose him?” A voice whispered behind, making White shout and then try swinging the staff at the person. The staff immediately got caught by the grinning ebony and gold eldritch and the he spinned White around so he can push him against a wall, making the lighter eldritch grunt out in pain and surprise. Now fully seeing the eldritch, he noticed that he was wearing a black and gold striped vest and black slacks. He also had a black top hat that was laced with gold, had cogwheels, keys, and duck feathers. He really wasn’t paying to everything, since he was slightly panicking.

Gold backed away from him slightly so he can lift his chin with the pearl of the staff. He asked, “Now, I’m curious. Why would such a clearly lawful baby like you try and steal... **fr̦͎̞̤̮͖o̴̞͙̥̤̗͖̩͡͞m̢҉̹̼͕͚͉͙͎͝ ͔̙͈̙̺͞m̧̻͇̭̪͟ę̩͖̖͖.** ”

White Hat shuddered at the deep timbre of the eldritch’s voice and looked anywhere but the gears in his eyes he swore was audibly clanking, for he felt like it stared down deep into his core. Without thinking, the lighter eldritch suddenly summoned up an ice stalagmite in between the two. Gold Hat backed away with small sound of what sounded like surprise and then looked at White in shock. Before the smaller eldritch could he even utter a word, servants and guards came crashing through the door, armed to the teeth.

One of the guards shouted, “Pharaoh Gold Hat, we hea- oh.”

He looked between the two and asked, “Did I just interrupt something, dude?”

White Hat’s flushed a tint of blue and he stammered, “Wh-What!? N-No! I was-”

He was cut off when a golden tendril wrapped around his mouth while others pulled him close to the Gold Hat. The older being finished, “He was fetching me my staff and...well...I wanted to keep this as a surprise, but,” he smiled wickedly down at White while the other just stared in confusion and horror. Gold continued, “But, this little one is our new member. My personal slave.”

White Hat’s eyes widened in shock and offense at being told he was going to become as lowly as a slave. What would his ancient think knowing that he failed? Knowing he’s captured?

One guard cheered, “Alright!”


	2. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat becomes "friends" with a fellow catty servant, gets intrigued about the man who kidnapped him, and learns how exactly he'll be serving Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I don't know why it took me so long to make this chapter, but it did. If y'all ever want inspiration for writing, watch something that has absolutely no connection with what you're making. I watched Deadpool 2 today and somehow was able to write this chapter...it has nothing that even remotely similar to that movie.
> 
> Also, if anyone has a better title for the chapter, please tell me.
> 
> Once again, Gold Hat is owned by me and Amarynthian.

Gold Hat released him as the other servants cheered at having a new friend in their midst. While, White Hat just snarled at the other eldritch, aiming the staff at the offending being, “Who and what do you think I am!? Some commoner? I am  _ not _ going to be your goddamn slave!”

A guard just called out, “Uh, I don’t think you really got a choice, dude!”

“Shut up! There is nothing you can say or do to make me agree to this! Now, let me go...and I just may spa-”

Before he could finish talking, the staff turned into two golden snakes that wrapped around his torso, including his arms, and then wrapped around his legs. White toppled backwards with a little “eep” sound and the strongest servants caught him, then carried him out of the room with Gold walking right next to them all. As White struggled in his reptilian bindings, the ebony and gold eldritch scoffed, “Oh, you little hatchlings are alway so dramatic! ...I blame television.”

White snarled at him and demanded, “What the hell is television? And for the last time, I demand you release me! Now!”

Gold hummed, “Hmmmmmmmmm….no.”

“...Please?”

“No.”

“Damn. Hey!” White shouted (see: screamed like a little girl) at a servant that accidentally let their hands wander to far on his leg. The servant gave him an apologetic stare, corrected their hand placement, and then went back to carrying him.

As they marched down the halls, White stared at all the relics that aligned the walls and were in glass cases on golden podiums. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see some eldritch artifacts, even somehow having the head of cthulhu on his wall. Seeing all these trophies and possessions, it made him wonder why he hasn’t heard anything about him. His ancient was the only being he’s ever heard even speak a mere fact about Gold. So, why was he kept to the shadows this whole time? What the hell did this Gold Hat even do to never be spoken of- and why the hell is that damn servant moving their hand!? White gave a vicious snarl to the servant, making them jump and then completely let go of his legs and signaled someone else to take their place.

White rolled his eyes at the sheer incompetence of the staff and looked at Gold, who was happily skipping next to the group. Really? Skipping? He asked the merry eldritch, “Alright. You have me, so what is it that you’ll do to me first? Punishment? Am...Am I going to have a part of me amputated? Lock me up until I’ve succumb to some mental illness? Scrub every floor in this building until my skin is raw? Massage your talons? What is it!?”

Gold signaled everyone to stop as soon they reached large double golden doors, causing the servants to slowly lower White to the floor on his feet. The snakes unraveled themselves from the eldritch an slowly transform back into the staff. White raised up the staff and pointed it towards Gold as soon as he noticed the other slowly walking toward him. The ebony and gold eldritch stopped in front of White as soon as the giant pearl on the tip of the staff touched his chest, causing Gold to bend forward until he was inches away from White’s face. Gold Hat asked, “You wish to know what I plan to do with you, yes?”

White, at a loss for words, just opened and closed his mouth as he stared at the malicious turning gears in Gold’s eyes. So, he just nodded to the eldritch who smiled wickedly at him. The other slowly answered, “Well…I’m going to...give you a bath.”

Blink. Blink. “What?” White asked as he slightly lowered the staff, at least enough so it wasn’t touching Gold’s chest. The ebony and gold eldritch smirked, “You heard me quite right, dear boy,” he looked to his servants and commanded, “Make sure he’s scrubbed from top to bottom and clothed, then send him to the library.”

The servants bowed their heads while White exclaimed, “W-Wait! That’s it? ...I-I’m treated to a bath? Granted, it’s better than imprisonment or torture, but you must be insane to just pamper me like this, especially when I hold a powerful weapon!”

Gold raised an eyebrow at the light grey eldritch as he lifted a hand to dance his fingers across the golden staff, saying, “Yes, I did say that thing was powerful, didn’t I?”

White narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion and confusion as he watched Gold’s fingers. As soon as the fingers reached the end, it took a second for White to notice that the writing on the staff changed. His eyes widened with both shock and fury as he looked back up at the other. Gold continued to smirk at him and then teleported away, singing, “See you soon~”

* * *

As the servants pushed him into the bathroom and into the large tub, White Hat couldn’t help but stare at the text that the lunatic revealed itself to be. Nothing but the phrase “I lied” was scrawled around the whole staff, making White feel like a real fool. His grip on the golden staff tightened as he stared vehemently at the text, making the object get slight spider web like cracks with the more pressure he added. The eldritch really hated that pompous, snarky, good for nothing-

“Excuse me?”

“ **What!?** ”

A black cat headed female servant jumped in surprise, even curling her long tail underneath her while she picked at her white, and almost practically see through, shawl. White sighed at seeing how skittish he made her, so, he straightened up his posture and released the staff. Giving her as warm as a smile he could muster, he apologized, “My apologies for scaring you. I’ve been kind of….callous to you all.”

The woman servant held up a hand to silence him and gave him a kind smile, “Don’t worry. I understand how, uh, odd Pharaoh Gold Hat may see-”

“Heh. Fair-oh Gold Hat is more than odd. He is absolutely, unbelievably, a piece of sh-” White wasn’t able to finish as a whole bucket of water got dunked on him while talking, making him sputter and harshly cough. He heard a servant say “sorry,” although, he didn’t pay much attention to it as multiple lathered brushes came out to scrub at his skin. He quietly purred as the brushes cleaned out any muck that was in his dowry feathers. The cat headed servant cooed, “Awww! You’re like a kitten!”

White winced as a servant plucked one his feathers and corrected, “Uh, no. More like a bird, actually.”

The cat woman rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, “Yeah, okay. Thanks for that, Akil.”

The other servant just gave her a thumbs up and then went back to scrubbing White’s feathers. The eldritch looked the woman up and down, just looking at her wardrobe and noticed that she was wearing some thin, fine fabric and underneath it was a very tight and uncomfortable looking red and white patterned dress. He looked her up and down once more and asked, “Why are you wearing so much clothing?”

She just smirked at him and countered, “Well, White Hat, I didn’t know you wanted me to undress so badly, but if I must serve you…” White’s face turned a deep blue as he covered his face with his hands as the woman started untying the sash around her waist, sputtering out apologies, that he doesn’t wish to see her naked, and then pointing out that she may have a bangin body. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter, as she explained, “I’m sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass. Anyway, this is just a draped piece of fabric called a kalasiris and underneath is just a sheath dress. It’s just how we dressed in ancient Egypt and Gold wanted to continue that trend.”

“....A-Ancient what? What is an E-jip?”

The cat-headed servant shook her head with a somewhat sorrowful stare and sighed, “Oh, you have so much to learn, young boy.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than y-”

“By the way, my name is Bastet, but you may call me Bazzy.” Bazzy told him with nothing but an exuberant smile, while White Hat just gave her a deadpanned look. He was about to say something sarcastic, but he quickly got hoisted out of the tub and a towels were quickly wrapped around him.

White resisted the urge to purr at being pampered so much, while he watched Bazzy talk to another female servant giggle to one another. The other female left outside for a quick few seconds and then came back, carrying clothes and jewelry. As he was done drying off, he quickly grabbed a towel that Akil was going to leave with and wrapped it around his waist. The servant gave him his clothes and he questioned, “Uh...where are my other clothes and why must I wear these?”

Bastet gave a great sigh as she explained, “I already told you. Gold wishes for all his servants to wear Egyptian clothing. He was the great Ra after all.”

White placed the clothing and jewelry on a nearby bench, examining each piece closely and carefully, as if they were secretly booby-trapped. He rolled his eyes and groaned, “I don’t care how much he worshipped and loved E-jip or Raw or whatever. There’s no way I’m wearing any of this garbage. I also have to wrap this around my hips?”

Bazzy rolled her eyes and said, “Yes. It is called a wrap after all. Also, that material is silk and only royalty should wear that, which must mean he holds you in the social rankings here. I’ll be right outside the door, waiting to take you to our pharaoh,” she skipped over to the doors, teasing, “Just do one of your girlish screams if you need me.”

Before White could say anything, the door was shut on him.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, White finally came out of the bathroom, wearing a silk wrap around his waist, a golden collar necklace that had many decorations adorned on it, golden cuffs, and a golden belt. As he messed with his gladiator shoes, the light grey eldritch asked, “This dress up party is fun and all, but can I get my regular clothes back?”

The cat-headed servant just giggled as she guided him down the sumptuous halls of Gold Hat’s castle. White, once again, found himself staring at all the artifacts and trophies, wondering how this man had been forgotten throughout eldritch history. Although, he started to think that others have probably heard all about Gold and he was the only who was not worthy enough to hear about him. It wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case, considering he was often seen as the runt of the pack and was definitely treated as such. He would never forget when-

“White?”

White blinked back into reality as he stared at the large marble and stone building’s mahogany doors and saw Bastet was just looking at him concernedly. The eldritch shook off any bit of lostness or anger that may have crept through and replied, “Yeah, what is it?”

Bastet kept giving him an concerned look before informing, “We are here. I’m unsure what Pharaoh Gold Hat will do to you, but I promise it’ll be nothing intense.”

White rolled his eyes as he messed with his golden cuffs, complaining, “I don’t understand why I have to wear this get-up, while Fair-oh Gold can wear his normal clothes.”

“Well...he is pharaoh.”

“You do realize that means absolutely nothing to me, right?”

“Yes, but I like seeing your eye twitch in annoyance. I think we’re going to be fast friends.”

“Oh, in that case...I highly disagree,” White denied as he went through the wooden doors, listening to Bastet chuckle and then walk away. He sighed as soon as he hears her footsteps slowly fade and walked further inside the vast building, marvelling at the painted high ceiling, the vast amounts of bookshelves that, no doubt, made the building like a labyrinth and the warm golden light that seemed to make everything glow within its path. His hand grazed along one of the many globes along the pathway as he continued to bask in the grandness of it all.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

White jumped in surprise and backed into the globe, wincing as it fell over with a seemingly thunderous thud and listening it echo throughout the library. He looked up at Gold and saw the man smiling at him, then look him up and down, slowly walking towards him. The ebony and gold eldritch commented, “ _ Very nice~  _ Our servants did an amazing job cleaning you up, my bird.”

White felt himself take a few unconscious steps back as he repeated, “ _ Our  _ servants? I thought they were just yours.”

The light eldritch bumped into a large being, causing him to yelp and turn around quickly and see Gold had apparently teleported himself behind him. White then made a silent vow to no longer be easily startled by this freak of nature, as said freak of nature trilled, “Oh! Goodness me! I’m already chapters ahead of this silly story! Do pardon me, little boy. Now, you’re here for your first day as my servant. Come, follow me.”

White just tilted his head as Gold walked past him, wondering if he could possibly drown himself in the fountain out front, but then decided against it after realizing it’d be  _ way _ easier to just toss himself down the waterfall. He then followed behind Gold, looking up at all the paintings of Gold’s history on the ceiling and realizing that a lot of them are cracked or completely blackened. This only added more mystery to this being, a lot more than what White would’ve wanted because...now he’s getting interested in him and he really didn’t want to have to spend anymore time around him than what was necessary.

The two stopped in front of a long wooden table that had stacks upon stacks of books on it, just dying to be read. White scratched his head and asked, “So...you want me to put these back?”

He didn’t mind if that was what he needed to do. The farther away he was from Gold, the better. However, that delightful wish was quickly taken away when he heard the other eldritch give an enchanting laugh, which just made White wince. After the bout of laughter had ceased, Gold finally informed him, “Goodness, no! I would never do something like that! I’m not some vile, evil creature, you know. No. What these are for is for you to study. I heard your mispronunciations and ignorance, you need to learn more about the world around you, baby boy.”

“Please, don’t call me that.”

“After all, I never let the ones that are going to become a part of my harem uneducated.” 

“...Your what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a nice person to end it this way. I just didn't feel like continuing the chapter because I felt like this would be a good place to stop. Hopefully, it doesn't take as long to update again, but no promises. Leave a comment if you liked and dont forget to share...I didn't have anything creative. It's too hot in my room to think of that shit.
> 
> What White is wearing, if you're curious: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/529243393702982087/  
> The library: http://jpgmag.com/photos/1216999  
> Also, Gold's voice :D :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3NoDEu7kpg


	3. Conniving Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat makes Gold pissed off, learns something new and the two make a little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSE OTHER THAN LAZINESS!!
> 
> Ignore any spelling or grammatical errors. I'll fix them later.
> 
> Gold Hat is created by me and Amarynthia

“My. Harem,” Gold explained quite slowly, making sure to enunciate each work and chuckling at seeing White glare at him. The smaller eldritch sharply turned to him and scoffed, “Yeah, I know what you said. I got it. What I don’t understand is why the hell you think I would  _ ever _ want to be in your harem or let alone anywhere  _ near  _ you!?”

Gold walked over to the many books and started sorting through him, as if he wasn’t even spoken too. Of course, this only angered White more as he marched over to the eldritch and snatched the book out of his hands, stressly enunciating, “I. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. In. Your. Harem!”

A golden tendril came out from behind White and smacked his hand, causing him to loudly yelp and drop the book. The ebony and gold eldritch easily caught it before it even dropped to the table and started grabbing more books for White. The light grey eldritch huffed as he slumped into a chair nearby, kicking his taloned feet up onto the table, and started leaning back, looking up at the ceiling to ignore the silence.

It really bugged him when he saw more and more art scuffed or completely damaged because this could really help him get a leg up on Gold, maybe even use this to his advantage. Advantage against what? He really didn’t know, but there must be something that this guy didn’t want others knowing about...either that or he just didn’t have a fond time remembering. What could this man do that was so bad that even wanted to forget?

**THUD!**

White let out a “manly” scream as tall stack of books got dropped down in front of him, almost crushing his feet, but definitely giving him a panic attack. He clenched his chest as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the insufferable laughter coming from the man. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Gold wanted him to read these books in preparation for...a harem. It just didn’t make any sense in his eyes, since all you do in those is have sex, probably. So, he just crossed his arms and huffed, “I’m not joining your harem, dumbass.”

Gold sighed in exasperation, “You’re acting as if I’m telling you to go out and kill a hundred hatchlings!”

“Sounds like fun. We should get the women as well, stop them from breeding.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny! This is a true epidemic!”

“White Hat!”

“I’m not White Hat anymore. I’m Ted Bundy.”

“ **White!** ”

“What!?” White shouted back at him, feeling an odd chill go up his spine when he heard the clanking and grinding sounds that disappeared as quickly as the appeared. He also heard Gold heavily sigh as his shoulders slumped and also….tremble?….did he really make him that upset? Well, that’s just tough. He still wasn’t going to make him join any harem. He heard the taller eldritch ask, “Is there any way that I’m going to convince you?”

White just turned his head away from him and shrugged, “Most likely not. I know that I don’t want this...what more do you want?”

Gold rubbed the back of his neck before walking out of White’s field of vision. White figured that he must’ve given up on him, which made him feel slightly upset. He expected more out of this guy. Some kind of back-and-forth or struggle or...anything, except he got nothing. Huh? Well, that’s rather boring, but he’s not going to let this opportunity pass. 

The light grey eldritch stood from his chair, stretched out, let out a loud yawn, and started walking toward the exit. A part of him was expecting Gold to jump out of nowhere again, but there was nothing, not even the slightest hint of magic or anything.  _ Huh. I guess the fair-oh must’ve fucked off or whatever. Thank the gods that he did. Now all I have to do is just figure out a way to get out of this mess. ...I wonder if Esquire will take me back after failing my mission. Although, I’m sure that if I just relay that what I found was a hoax, then I’m sure he’ll welcome me back with open...yeah, I don’t even believe tha-  _ “AH!”

White randomly shouted as he tripped over his feet as he walked down the stairs and landed into a black and gold opened carriage. He flipped himself over in the seats hastily once he heard the same laughter that he heard in the library and glared at the ebony and gold eldritch. Before he could say anything, Gold just chortled, “Hahahahaha! Did you really think that I would leave or give up that easily? No. This is simply a challenge for me and I  _ adore _ challenges, my dear boy.”

White stared at him for a few seconds and mumbled the only response he could think of, “I hate you.”

“That’ll change,” He replied with a knowing smile and knocked on the side of the carriage twice, signalling the...puppy drawn carriage?...sure, the puppy drawn carriage to start moving.

White just continued glaring at Gold for a few seconds before turning his body away from him, ignoring the fact that he may just be amusing the man than anything else. 

* * *

As they rode through the golden and brown tree pathway, White was finally able to really take in how massive and ostentatious this little palace/kingdom was. It really made him wonder how this man could even create something like this. He quickly glanced at Gold, who seemingly was just looking around, and figured that he was an eldritch who just has the power to create these dimensions, but it made him wonder why he would build a palace and even have servants and supplies. It made him wonder more about this creature...which he absolutely hated.

Gold noticed his consistent staring and, despite knowing why he was looking at him, asked, “Is there something on my face? Should I clean myself off?”

This brought the light grey eldritch back to reality and he just huffed, “I would say shit, but I guess you can’t just make yourself disappear...as nice as that sounds.”

Of course, yet again, the infuriating idiot continued laughing as if these were the funniest jokes ever told to him. White just wanted to get under this man’s skin just once, ugh! Instead of doing that, he looked down at the carriage and watched all the small golden and white dogs pull the coach, asking, “Uh, what’s with all the stupid dogs?”

Gold answered, “These are my little shibe warriors, White Hat. What they lack in height and ghastly appearance, they make up for in might.”

“...Right...Can you-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You were going to ask me about my history and I’m afraid I can’t tell.”

“Why not? I already dislike you, so it’s not like that’s going to change anything.”

“Trust me, it will if I tell you this soon. I am  _ not _ repeating myself again.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“That’s enough!”

“What the hell did you do that was so-”

“ **S͘͏T̨̛͟҉O̢͘͟͠P̴͝!** ” Gold Hat commanded in a booming, deep, layered voice that shook the trees surrounding them and made White feel suddenly coldly numb. The gears the eldritch’s eyes seemed to rust and slightly darken, even making a creaking noise within his mind. The dogs pulling the cart stopped and looked back at Gold, making whimpering sounds up at him. Once the feeling in his body came back, White looked up at Gold with slight realization.  _ He’s not what I think he is...is he? _

White was about to reach out to him to get his attention, but Gold knocked loudly on the side of the carriage, making it slightly shudder, and the dogs began moving again. After a couple of seconds of silence, the light grey eldritch looked up at him and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Gold didn’t have anything to say.

* * *

After a while of just riding around, the coach finally stopped in front of a rustic looking cottage, a few miles away from the palace. The cottage was far enough into the woods that any life that was presented outside of the castle wasn’t anywhere near there. It was nothing but just the sounds of nature, like babbling brooks from far away and a few birds tweeting...and the occasional dog noises. White got out of the carriage the moment Gold did, who was still looking slightly crossed, and watched the carriage ride away.

The wooden front door to the cottage creaked, making White slightly jump at the sudden sound. He ran inside the home, passing through stone and wooden porch, and was slightly shocked through the domestic, modern living. Nothing seemed to grandiose like the castle, but it also wasn’t poor either. He walked across the wooden flooring, noting that the walls were mostly made out of logs, and walked into the living room, seeing that Gold was just sitting by the stone fireplace that also doubled as a staircase.

White rubbed the back of his neck and actually found himself feeling bad for what he had done. However, he still had to get this off of his chest and sighed, “So, uh….that power. That commanding voice. ...Are you, uh-”

“An elder god? ...Yes. Am I still a part of that wretched empire? No,” Gold answered with absolute disdain in his voice, making White shrink slightly, but still continue, “What do you have against the empire?”

Gold just turned his head to look up at him, the gears in his eyes no longer spinning, and White saw nothing but clear venomous hatred in his eyes. However, that was all gone in a flash as a smile came about his face and he stood up, sighing, “Although, none of that is your fault. I’m sorry for snapping, baby boy. I understand how one could be so curious about me.”

“Silence truly is a virtue.”

“Now, now, no being so smart or you’ll get a spanking~”

“Please, don’t.”

“Would you like to go up to the bedroom?”

“No! No! Just...no. ...I don’t want to do whatever it is that you’re thinking. Plus, I already said that I don’t want to be a part of your gross harem,” White could feel the pure annoyance radiating off of Gold as he groaned, “I was just going to show you to your room, is all!”

White still didn’t budge as he turned his back on the elder, wanting nothing but to get away from him because of the thought of being stuck with such a powerful being, but also being fearful of why he dragged him out here. He then heard Gold start giggling and that caught his interest as he turned his head to him. Before he could question, Gold suggested, “I’m sorry, it’s just...why don’t we make a wager?”

White raised an eyebrow and asked, “What kind of wager?”

Gold walked up to him and explained, “You clearly wish to get out of here as quick as possible, but I want you to stay and be with me. So, how about this? If you stay here and study, you have an unlimited amount chances to escape from here, but you only get thirty minutes each time. However, if I catch you, then you have to do whatever I wish. If I don’t catch you in that amount of time, then...you get to do whatever you wish without me being there. It can be from just roaming around to even looking for escape routes.”

White turned his head back as he inquired further, “What if I successfully leave here?”

“...Then you leave.”

“...”

“...White?”

“Yeah?”

Gold leaned his head onto his shoulder and whispered into where his ear would be, “I’ve convinced you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are absolute dorks! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! You got to the end! I hope it wasn't painful or Imma go stabbin! Tell me if I should continue or if I should just quit and descend into the void. Thank you so much for pledging your soul!
> 
> Just for those who're curious:  
> Gold Hat's hat: http://www.tahliasmasks.com/product/elegant-black-gold-lace-top-hat-perfect-mother-bride/  
> Gold Hat's vest:https://shrinestore.com/product/victorian-aristocrat-vest-goldblack-stripe/


End file.
